Far Gone
by pixelsurgeon
Summary: Or: The Dark Descent. Morgana's causing problems, vowing to neutralize Arthur's guardian angel, and to make Merlin the blackness to her dark.  Half angst, half humor, mostly insane.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **May be confusing at first. The intro is letters from Morgana, and those kind of set up the rest of the story. Here goes!

* * *

><p>My dearest father—<p>

I'm sorry I tried to rule Camelot. Honestly. I know I broke your heart.

And I don't care. You should have gone to hell, and I should have made sure of it myself.

I'll be back…

Without a _hint _of regret,

Morgana.

* * *

><p>My dear brother—<p>

_When _will you _die_?

I keep trying and trying, but it never works. But I know who your guardian angel is.

And they will be destroyed, I'll see to that.

Watch out for Merlin.

Hate,

Morgana.

* * *

><p>My <em>most <em>hated Merlin—

I'm sure you're enjoying invincibility.

Well, stop. Because it ends soon.

You won't be the _light _to my dark, you'll be the _blackness _to my dark.

Watch your step.

Morgana.

* * *

><p>Darling Gwen—<p>

Come with me. Renounce the men following you.

Kill them.

I can make you so much more than… this.

You can be my sister.

You can rule with me.

Awaiting your reply,

Morgana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Will have dark!Merlin later, and maybe dark!Gwen. Please review. Luv ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Okay! Thanks, people who reviewed! Now for the story format… Oh, and last chapter I forgot to say I don't own anything. So now I should shut up.

Of all the things Merlin expected Arthur to be doing first thing in the morning, it was not reading.

He had a very short letter in his hand, and he was studying it like there was a hidden compartment or something.

"Morning, Arthur." Merlin said groggily, because, honestly, it was early. For someone who _would _sleep until 12:00.

In response, Arthur tossed another letter at him. It was for him, from Morgana.

And it contained a huge threat. To make him _worse _than her. How did she know what the dragon had said?

Never mind, Merlin had destiny on his side. But destiny can only do so much…

"What's yours say?" Merlin asked, suddenly alert and ready for the witch at any moment.

"She says she 'knows who my guardian angel is' and that she's going to 'take them out'." Arthur replied.

And that freaked Merlin out even more. Even before Gwen walked in with hers.

"No, not you too…" Merlin groaned under his breath.

"What's yours?" Arthur asked her.

"Morgana says she can make me… powerful. That I could rule with her…" Gwen said dreamily.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged freaked out, eyebrows raised looks. And somehow had a competition to see who would tell Gwen that ruling with Morgana is not a good thing.

Merlin lost.

"Uhhh, Gwen, I honestly don't think that's a good thing…"

"Why?"

"Well, uhh, she would make you help kill Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, and me…"

That brings Gwen out of her daze before saying, "Well…"

"Back away very slowly." Arthur says so only Merlin can hear.

"Gwen, honestly, would you want to kill us?" Arthur said, combination soothing/seductive.

"Well, no…" she said.

"Good." Arthur said, and kissed her, hard.

Merlin's almost out the door, facepalming.

"Honestly?" he asked.

Arthur, still making out with Gwen, pointed to the door.

Merlin did not hesitate to leave.

**A/N: **That was kinda short and kinda filler. It'll get better next time. Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **OMG. I was reviewed by Kitty O, which totally made me die. Thanks! Anyways, here's the third chapter!

* * *

><p>Morgana was watching. She had found a way to see whatever, wherever there was water.<p>

So she watched Merlin, the obvious target. Just watching him going about his day made her mad. And she smirked,remembering the end she had planned for him and Arthur.

Before she heard the voice.

"You've done well, sister."

Morgause.

Morgana whipped around, to see her older sister standing there.

"You're alive!" she said.

Morgause laughed.

"Of course! And trust me, sweet sister, _this _time, we will not fail."

* * *

><p>Merlin had a very close eye on Gwen. He wasn't so much worried about genocidal tendencies, he had dealt with that before.<p>

He was worried about what she would say to Morgana.

So he asked, in the least awkward way he could.

"So,Gwen."

"Yes, Merlin?" she asked impatiently, he had been following her all day, which wasn't _too _abnormal, but it still annoyed her.

"I was wondering, are you going to respond to Morgana?"

"How can I? God only knows where she _is_."

"Right, stupid question. Sorry."

_If what she said is right, then I'm God, _Merlin thought. _Cenred's castle, isn't it obvious? _

"Go away, Merlin." Gwen said.

Merlin had no choice but to obey.

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon was in a mood. After reading the letter for the hundredth damned time, his eyes hurt, his arm hurt, for some reason he wanted cheese, and he <em>still <em>didn't understand the letter.

"I don't _have _a guardian angel!" he told the letter, "I'm just naturally lucky, right? Right?"

The letter did not respond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **It's a two chapter day! Kitty O, yeah, I read (and love!) your stories. And about Morgana not knowing, I don't know. I kinda made it up. It's fanfiction. Anyways, chapter the fourth.

* * *

><p>Arthur was practically yelling at the letter when his father walked in.<p>

"Arthur, are you…"

He was _going _to say 'are you alright?' but stopped when he realized that his son was telling off a piece of paper.

Then Arthur's head snapped up.

"What… yeah! I didn't touch her! Oh, that's not why you're here."

"What _are _you talking about?"

"Nothing, really! No women involved!"

"Arthur, have you…"

"No!"

"I was here to ask if you had received a letter from Morgana, but I can see you have."

"Yeah, it's not telling me _anything_!"

This was when King Uther began to wonder if his son truly was… insane.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Morgause, having just witnessed this, were laughing insanely like young girls who had just seen Arthur for the first time.<p>

"What if we truly made him believe it?" Morgause asked.

"What, that Arthur's insane? I've been controlling Arthur just slightly, so that he'll seem… insane." Morgana replied.

"Well done, sister! But Merlin will know, won't he?"

"Possibly. But Merlin will soon be the smallest of obstacles."

"But sister, turning him won't be easy. How do you plan to?"

"Bring that sniveling girl with me."

"Guinevere? But he doesn't love her, why.."

"He does love her. As a sister. And then we _kill _the pretty one, and do… something with the drunk, kill the big ones, and we're set!"

"Who's the, " Morgause cleared her throat," The, uhh, pretty one?"

"The one who's _incessantly _complaining about Gwen."

"Oh, Lancelot."

Morgana snapped her fingers. "That one!"

"But we're forgetting the important ones."

"By then, Merlin will have turned. Uther will already be dead, and Merlin can kill Arthur. Then we kill him."

"Merlin can't kill Arthur."

"And why is that, Morgause?" Morgana said, dangerously calm.

"Because Mordred is destined to."

"Forget destiny. Merlin will."

* * *

><p>The servant in question was now himself wondering if Arthur was insane.<p>

"I DON'T HAVE A GUARDIAN ANGEL!"

_Long day, _Merlin thought, _loooong day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I'm sorry the witches talked so long, but I felt like a healthy dose of evil. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi! I'm back. And… yeah! I'm not going to have a long author note, but I don't own Merlin. If I did, there would be Mergana, Lancelot would die, and Arthur would just generally be epic. Onwards!

* * *

><p>"Sissssster." Morgause hissed.<p>

"What _are _you doing?" Morgana asked, looking annoyed because for Godess's sake, she'd been at it all night!

"Practicing, sissssssster."

"Really, Morgause? REALLY?"

"Yes, do you want to join me?"

Morgana closed her eyes.

"No. Why are you even doing it?"

"To encourage incesssst and femslassssh, why else?"

Morgana hit her head against a wall.

* * *

><p>And somehow, Morgana whacking her head on a wall broke the insanity spell on Arthur. Merlin realized this after hearing the familiar, "What the <em>hell?<em>" that typically comes after a spell is broken.

Merlin walked in, just to check it wasn't anything else.

"Sire?" he asked. Arthur chucked a goblet at him.

"Aaaand you're back!" Merlin shouted.

"Out. Now."

And Merlin ran, before the object on Arthur's direct left, his sword, was thrown at Merlin.

* * *

><p>Guinevere was being stalked. It was the most obvious thing in the world, even more obvious than Merlin, for God's sake. That's no easy feat.<p>

"Who's there?" she called, because she really couldn't stand anymore.

Lancelot stepped out of an alcove, looking embarrassed.

In the two seconds before the arrow reached his brain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ooooh, cliffie. Did I fool you by being all humor? Sorry to any Lancey-lovers. Anyways, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi! For the first time in my author note history, I can't think of something to say. So let's do this!

* * *

><p>Gwen screamed. That much was obvious from anywhere in the castle. And naturally, all the guys were there within two minutes. But some force stopped all of them except for Arthur and Merlin.<p>

And when Merlin saw Lancelot lying on the floor, arrow in his head, Morgana standing over him with a bow, Merlin collapsed slightly.

On the other hand, the thing Arthur noticed first was a lack of Gwen.

"Where's Gwen?" he asked calmly, waiting to rip Morgana's throat out.

"She's gone back to her house, poor thing."

"Like hell she has."

"Fine. You called my bluff. She's with my sister. Elsewhere."

"But your sister's dead…" Merlin trailed off, looking up from Lancelot's body.

"Apparently you didn't kill her properly like you didn't kill _me _properly." Morgana said.

"About that. I saved your life then."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Honestly! You were unconscious, but I (sort of) told Morgause how to save you!"

"This being _after _you poisoned me."

It took Arthur a minute to register everything that was just said.

"Wait, Morgause?" he asked

"Yes."

"The older, blonder, bitchier one?"

"Well, I guess…" Morgana said.

"She's alive and she has Gwen?"

"Poor girl's going to get 'sissssster'ed to death."

"What?"

"You wouldn't understand."

After Merlin was done arguing with Morgana, he was just staring blankly at a wall. And Arthur could have sworn he saw his eyes glow.

* * *

><p>"Sisssssster." Morgause hissed.<p>

"But I'm not your sister." Gwen said, looking confused.

"Sissssster."

"But I'm not!"

"Sisssster."

"Not!"

Etc. ,etc.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Lancey's dead! I myself am happy about this development. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ** Hi! I again have nothing to say other than: Sorry to the Lancey lovers! If I did own Merlin things would change. Like the nice Morgana staying. And no creepy alcoves for her to pull people into. Freya wouldn't have died. So therefore, I don't own Merlin.

* * *

><p>And suddenly… a Morgana!<p>

"Well," Morgause said, "It's better than the multiple fish/llamas that have randomly come out of nowhere."

"Please, Morgana, help! She's been torturing me!" Gwen cried.

"I told you not to harm our… _guest_." Morgana told Morgause.

"Oh, it was terrible, she kept saying 'sisssssster', and … augh!"

"Well, sissster," Morgause said while Gwen sobbed and curled into a ball, "I was practicing!"

"Well 'sissssster' , STOP!" Morgana shouted.

"Yes, yes, I'll get to that. How was the mission?"

"I killed the pretty one!" Morgana said, before breaking into 'Another One Bites the Dust'.

"Good. And what of Merlin and Arthur?"

"Well, it took time for Arthur to fully comprehend what was happening. And Merlin, he says he saved me the day he poisoned me."

"Well, that's a load of crap."

"What's happening?" Gwen asked.

"Never you mind." Morgause snapped.

"Why am I here?"

"To bring someone to the Dark Side." Morgana said.

"I swear cookies will work!" Morgause said.

"Really? _Really? _Isn't that to be expected? Obvious, maybe? Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies?"

"Exactly!"

"Anyways, Gwen, to answer your question, you're here for a plan that's not really fully formed yet."

"That doesn't sound… safe." Gwen said.

"You've been kidnapped, and you're worried about _safety_?"

"Well, I guess I'm outside Camelot, and therefore more likely to survive, but I just don't know."

Morgana hit her head on a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I beg you, good sirs and ladies, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hi! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! ! Anyway, I'm not British, so I most definitely do _not _own Merlin. And I'm addicted to testing the characters to see if they're Mary Sues. Morgana is, Arthur is, Gwen isn't, and Merlin's more than all of them!

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>"So you want me to… what exactly?" Gwen asked.<p>

"Go back to Camelot, and act mentally disturbed. Pretend we abused you." Morgana explained.

"You did abuse me." Gwen said, nervously glancing at Morgause.

"Actually, you need a bruise or something." Morgana said, before punching Gwen in the face really hard twice and slashing her arms with a dagger.

"Owwwwww…" Gwen said.

"Get used to it. Off with you."

"No."

"Do you want Morgause to 'sisssster' you again?"

"No! I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>Arthur, meanwhile, was doing something incredibly useful. At least it's useful for us fanfic writers. He was <em>angsting.<em>

Merlin was very tired of _dealing _with Arthur's angsting. He was worried about Gwen too, of course, but enough was enough! But Merlin was also angsting about Lancelot, so we shouldn't trust him.

And then Gwen fell in the room, bleeding.

Naturally, Arthur, being the guy he is, caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, before realizing how stupid a question that was.

Merlin's watching this with an expert impression of Mr. Spock.

"They… they…" Gwen started, before breaking off, sobbing.

Arthur tried unsuccessfully to calm her down.

And when Arthur wasn't looking, Merlin saw Gwen's smile of triumph.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another cliffhanger! Yay! I'm sorry, that was a really short chapter, sorry sorry sorry! I'd much rather write this, but I have to go…. *shudder* DRESS SHOPPING! Ugh!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I survived! Barely escaped with my life, really. Anyways, this chapter _will _be longer, for your convenience. Thanks again to my reviewers! Aaaand, I'll shut up now. *retreats to corner*

* * *

><p>Merlin was pretty screwed.<p>

It was one of those situations where no one would believe him if he told them. Actually, they _might _believe it if the person in question wasn't Gwen. Because Gwen's always been the good girl.

But why would she change? So… suddenly?

Obviously it was Morgana and Morgause, but how had they managed it?

And Merlin could only think of one thing. He had heard Morgause do it once or twice. It was a horrendous form of torture that only Morgana could withstand.

'Sisssster'ing.

Deadly as hell. And the only thing that would turn Gwen.

Morgana would pay.

* * *

><p>And Morgana and Morgause were watching, because they always are.<p>

"She should win a Best Lying Witch of the Year award." Morgause said.

"She's not a witch." Morgana stated.

"Honorary witch."

"That's not possible. You're either a witch or not!"

"Well, does she weigh the same amount as a duck?"

"Probably."

"Then she's a witch!" Morgause looked very happy when she said this, for some reason or another.

"No, that was what those stupid people thought."

"I think they had a valid point."

"Yes, whatever!" Morgana was verrry exasperated.

"What do you ship?" Morgause asked.

"That was random. I don't."

"I think you and Merlin would be cute together."

"*censored* off, Morgause."

"Hmph!"

* * *

><p>Merlin was <em>still <em>screwed, and now he had Mordred's hyper voice in his head. He wondered who let the druid have sugar.

Not something you want to experience.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had fun! Guess the Monty Python reference, and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ** Errrr… hi? I hope I didn't take too long. And if I did, I'm really sorry. Kudos to CeeRat for being my only reviewer last chapter. Seriously, people! Anyways, here it is.

* * *

><p>Morgana had recently taken to beating her head against the wall a lot more then she intended.<p>

Morgause had ventured to the future, and found a device she called a 'karaoke machine'. And was using it all the time.

Morgana had had enough of 'Don't Stop Believing'. She wished her sister would sing 'Bring Me to Life' more.

But she hated her sister singing _anything_. It was worse than Arthur drunk, which is saying quite a bit.

The only thing Morgana enjoyed anymore was seeing how many fancy defense mechanisms Cenred had on his castle. There were some tigers, and a machine to vaporize the tigers. Morgana enjoyed doing that over and over.

And then there was a device that said 'For Arthur, Merlin, and that drunk guy _only_' on it.

Morgana tried it. It let out a mob of screaming girls. One came up to her and yelled, "You BITCH!" at Morgana. Morgana slapped her.

She discovered they were called 'fangirls' and after dealing with a rather vicious one who called herself 'Kitty O', vaporized them. They kept yelling, "Where are the Questing Trio?"

After that, Morgana vaporized the karaoke machine.

She was having fun. Now all she had on her to do list was:

1. KILL MERLIN!

2. Raise Nimueh from dead.

3. KILL ARTHUR!

4. Gain throne of Camelot.

5. Get anti-smirk medication.

6. Mani and pedi.

Vaporizing, along with torture, was her new favorite thing.

She loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so that was random and pointless. Sorry! Okay. I only had one review last chapter. We can do better, peeps! How 'bout at least 4 if you want a new chapter. I might relent at 3.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **It's kinda… been awhile. I have decided to abandon most plot in this story for crack. There is still a plot, yes, but it's not gonna be quite as epic as I was originally planning. Allow me to shut up now.

* * *

><p>It turns out all the things Morgana <em>thought <em>she vaporized ended up in Camelot.

So now there were a couple tigers, and an entire hoard of crazed fangirls.

Worst of all, Uther had found the karaoke machine. Do you know what a bad torture that was?

And, naturally, Merlin was still screwed, but now in different ways. One, Gwen was still evil. Two, Uther was _singing. Karaoke. _Three, he had fangirls stalking him.

That Kitty O chick? She was _relentless_.

Anyways, Arthur was also very screwed. He had the Uther singing, and the fangirls. So not as bad as Merlin, but definitely not preferable.

Arthur's fangirls were, for some reason, chanting: "Abs of Glory! Abs of Glory!"

This freaked Arthur out.

So this went like a normal episode, yes?

You know, like: Arthur's an idiot. Gwen's evil. There're a bunch of insane fangirls and tigers and a karaoke machine, oh my. Merlin has to eradicate them. He goes to The Slash Dragon. The Slash Dragon tells him to do something. Merlin does that. The fangirls are gone. Everyone's happy.

* * *

><p>Except Morgana, who was slowly turning Goth.<p>

And Morgause, who was having eyeliner problems.

She would put a bit on, yes. Then Morgana would tell her something like "NO! You need to be more *insert famous Goth here*"

So Morgause would put more on. Then it got in her eye and without being able to see, she would randomly light things on fire, because she was exceptionally mad.

This happened every day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in deadunused villain world, everyone was bored. They always were.

Vivian would content herself by sighing, "Arthur…" every once in a while, and Nimueh would content herself by smacking Vivian.

No one wanted to go near the troll.

Sometimes Nimueh and the Sidhe would talk about how annoying it was to be blown up by a young boy.

Gilli was just bored.

* * *

><p>So, to recap, Merlin got rid of 23ds of his screwedness, Morgana's a Goth, Morgause lights things on fire, and in dead/unused villain world, everyone's bored.

Fun, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


End file.
